midnight moonlight
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: Rin, a girl who thought her life was over. Sesshomaru a demon who didn't know love. When these too meet, they find out that life isn't that bad and eventually sparkswill fly. Re-uploaded guys . Please read.
1. And two souls meet

Midnight Moonlight 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and parts of fruits basket. :) don't sue meee .

She sat by the window and was thinking how HE rejected her. How Kohaku rejected her. It had been a while since, but he wouldn't even talk to her anymore.

…..

"_Hi Kohaku!" Rin said, giving her Kohaku a smile only reserved for him. Rin blushed, her Kohaku? He wasn't hers yet. Her thoughts caused her smile to widen._

"_Oh hi Rin" said Kohaku in the same friendly tone. "What cha want?"_

"_Um w-w-well I was wondering if you could accompany me to the school d-d-dance?" stuttered Rin, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and hands twitching nervously._

"_Sorry Rin, Kanna already asked me if I could go with her" said Kohaku and shrugged her off. _

"_Oh…." whispered Rin as she felt her heart breaking._

"_Maybe another time ok" said Kohaku smiling and he walked off _

_There is never going to be another time, Thought Rin and stood there as he walked away. Her eyes gazing into the distance and a tear escaped her eyes. The smile reserved for him still etched across her face. _

…..

Rin trembled. She didn't know whether it was caused by the mere thought of his name or the flash back. It also could've been the cool breeze that rushed through the open window. She started to cry again, a bundle of tissues filled the bin and two containers of ice-cream have already been emptied. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she stared at a picture of her and him. She just could not forget him, he was her world. He was always so nice at school; she thought that she could have a chance at love. Rin looked at her tear streaked face and frowned. She looked absolutely hideous. This could be why Kohaku didn't like her more than a friend. Or maybe not even as a friend.

What a great 18th birthday this was. Rin looked out the window, the wind was blowing and it was drying her tears, as if it wanted her to stop crying. _Strange. Nature did strange things to me, and usually gave me a sense of comfort. _The calm feeling soon dissipated and turmoil raged within the young adult.

_How can I stop? Both my parents are gone, as in dead, wiped out by some malicious killer and I am ALONE. _

Rin nearly choked on those words, alone. _Someone must really hate me up there_. She walked outside and looked at her watch: 11:59. No doubt it was late.

_My life had to be ending; no friends, no family, no nothing! Boy what a life I had. Rin sighed. Well she had… no nothing left. Even her closest family like friends, were very busy. She couldn't impose on them anymore. Maybe they only took care of her because they pity her? _

Rin looked up. She saw the moon shining brightly on her. Shining on her crying face.

_I hate the moon, why can't it just leave my alone. In a time of grief and at a time I needed to be alone the moon had to be there shining at my pain, _Rin thought furiously in her head. _Are you laughing at me moon? Are you taunting me?_

Then she looked down from her place in the cliff and saw the beach. The waves were crashing against the sand, and then dragged away again. She cried silently. _Why is there no one important in my life? Why is there no one I can live for and why is there no meaning in my life? _Rin couldn't take the sadness which swirled around inside her, threatening to overflow. She couldn't take the pain and loneliness which buried its ugly fingers inside her body. She knew she wanted to leave this dreadful place. She wanted to join her mama and papa in heaven. Rin knew that it was wrong. It was wrong to think like this. But pain and sadness began to consume her, and this was the limit. Her large brown eyes looked out her window.

Her quaint cottage like house happened to situate near a cliff, which hovered over a beach. Rin quietly lifted herself up from her spot on the window sill and out of her house. He walked slowly to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the waves dragging on the sandy shores.

Looking down from the cliff and at the beach Rin's one and only thought was to jump off the cliff. Rin looked at the moon and gave it a glare. _Just leave me alone. Stop shining down on me! _Her friends would laugh if they saw her blaming the moon for being there… if she had any friends…

"I just want to disappear, living is so unbearable..."

As Rin was about to jump off the cliff, something white and shiny caught her eye.

_It looks like hair, but I doubt that anyone would have silvery, white hair. _

_Hey, wait a minute; it could be an old man. Who fell down!_

Rin jumped at the though. If it was an old man she couldn't just leave him there especially if he is hurt. Rin's curiosity got the better of her. This could be my last good deed and off she ran…..

…

Sesshomaru

….

"_I can't believe it!" shouted Sesshomaru, his young face and amber eyes filled with surprise and anger._

"_I'm sorry son, but I really love __Izayoi" stated Inutaisho. He looked at his son with grief and hoping that he's son would understand._

"_So that's it, you already replaced mother?" shouted the 8 year old. He's hands were clenched tightly and his eyes dulled at remembering his mother's death._

"_Son, it's nothing like that it's just-"started Inutaisho stepping forward to try and reason with him._

"_Save your excuses" yelled Sesshomaru, and stormed off._

_Sesshomaru sat in his room and buried his face in his sleeves. Mother, are you up in the sky like father said you were?_

…_.._

It has been years since his father has married another and to his disgrace it was a human. _How could his father swoop so low? No, making a human a mate takes a whole new level of low, and to top it all of I now have a half demon for a brother- I would never consider it - a half breed for a brother. _Of course, the emotional pain has been hidden away in his heart. And the demon has managed to incase his heart with an unbreakable wall. No one will touch his heart, and therefore, he won't feel any pain.

Sesshomaru took a walk outside, the calm breeze swept through his silvery hair. He looked up at the moon. _What a beautiful night to do some thinking. His feet took him to where ever he felt like it felt like a magnetic pull was drawing him towards something. _

After some drifting and some deep pondering Sesshomaru came across a large oak tree and sat underneath it. A strong salty smell reached his sensitive nose as he sat down.

_Those pathetic humans probably crying over something small again. They are so weak with those emotions. _Thought Sesshomaru disgusted and grunted as he began to list all the stupid things that humans are, and he is not.

Then something caught his eyes. It was the human girl crying. She wasn't half bad looking, considering it was a human. Urk, what was he thinking. Then he heard the human girl speak, her voice dead and as monotone as his own voice.

"I just want to disappear, living is so unbearable..." he heard the girl whisper into the wind. It was strange how she could be so calm, when it sounded that she was about to take her own life. But what was strangest of all, was how the wind reacted. It could've been a coincidence, but the wind began to howl and pick up speed.

Sesshomaru inhaled and then frown. Well she smells like a human. The wind must've been a coincident. Being curious Sesshomaru crept up with his super fast demonic speed and peered from a tree.

A strong breeze rushed through him and his hair swayed. The human girl noticed and before she could see him, Sesshomaru rushed back to the oak tree.

_Close, but not close enough, _though Sesshomaru.

Then next thing he knew was that the human girl rushing towards him.

_What the heck, why is she coming here for? Oh damn! She must have seen me!_ _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Why the heck am I panicking? She'll probably notice that I am a demon and run away._

_Oh, come on I know you want to talk to her, she is kind of cute- I mean for a human._

Shut up, I take that back she's ugly, yeah she's UGLY you hear me UGLY!

_Sure, sure and I'm a cat demon_

I don't want her to come near me, I'm going to just walk away now, and besides plenty of cute demons and humans have asked me out a I refused them all, so what do you think makes this one so special.

_I don't know but there is a pure and innocent aura around this one and she's interesting._

Who cares! When did I start caring, when? It's human for crying out loud, and it's probably ugly up close, case closed!

_Well you're the one talking to me; actually you're talking to yourself. _

SHUT UP!

When Sesshomaru started coming back to reality, there the human was standing in front of him, but instead of being uglier up close; she was in fact really BEAUTIFUL. He's crazy mind was right. There was just something that drew him to this girl…

What the heck what am I saying? A human beautiful, come on, probably this wind is getting to my head.

_Sesshomaru huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and waited for what was in store for him._

**Please review peoples – this is my first fan fiction so please review. Is it good or bad you decide. Peace LilDangoChan! Sesshy seems a bit out of character- but don't worries this is just his inter mind workings….**

…**. I needed to upload this again. Someone hacked my account .**


	2. Accidentally saving a life

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and parts of fruits basket. :) don't sue meee .

Rin 

Rin stood there with her mouth opened wide and her brown eyes as big as saucers. In front of her, was the most attractive guy she has ever met? _Rin though as she spied his long hair then noted his pretty manly face._ He had LONG silky, white, silver hair, a cute face, some strange markings on him and a crescent moon in his forehead. He didn't look old at all! He was very exotic looking, his eye were soooooo pretty!

_Err, what I am thinking I only just met the guy and besides I don't want my heart broken again!_

Rin shook her head wildly, to clear her mind and the blush which was forming on her cheeks.

"So, tell me what business you have with me, human?" asked the guy. Rin assessed him again. He looks about my age, she pondered. She snapped back to reality as she caught the handsome young man staring at her again.

"Oh, um, uh, well I am really sorry if I bothered you, I came because I thought you were an old man because of your white hair, who fell down or got hurt," stammered Rin and a blush began to colour her cheeks again. _Stupid Rin! Embarrassing!_

"You though I was an old man?" said the man, his face still with the same expression, though it looked like his eyes were questioning her insanity.

"Yeah like I said, I saw your white hair… wait you said I was human?" said shocked Rin

"Yes I did"

"So you are a demon right, wow" said Rin with her face lit up in happiness. 'That would explain so many things!'

"…." The man sat there, not uttering a comment on her sudden change of mood.

"So um what's your name?" Rin asked bashfully and twirling her finger around in a circular motion. It was silent and Rin immediately regretted asking the stoic man in front of her the question.

"My name is Sesshomaru and yours is?" asked the man finally and it surprised her.

"Oh, Wow what a cool name, I am Rin Higuria and I am very pleased to meet you" replied Rin with a smile. Something… just being around this man is very comforting. _Fate? Rin laughed to herself. Fate to meet him and never see him again? Most unlikely. Luck then?_ _Yeah that's gotta be it!_

Rin continued to beam at the young man.

_Wow! It has been a while since I smiled and this big too, I don't know there's something about this guy, he's really easy to talk to, it's like talking to a brick wall._(uh, that's nice Rin.. -_-;)

Sesshomaru 

_This girl is … nice and cute I guess but her smile is really breath taking._

Huh? What am I am I thinking? I'm talking to her or rather it; this is gotta be a weird dream.

_There you go again you say it like she's a useless object and besides this is not a dream, demons don't dream remember. :D_

Okay that's it, you talk to me again I will ignore you got it!

_But I am you, or rather your conscience._

…..!

The next thing was much unexpected; the human girl sits next to him, the great and powerful demon. This day could not get any weirder. Or could it? And he's been getting weird thoughts, ever since he laid eyes on her. He frowned with confusion and then was about to order the girl to sit away from him when he lost himself staring at her serene yet painful expression.

But it didn't seem to bother him much – to his surprise, Sesshomaru rather enjoyed having the company of this human girl. She was very cheerful, but not overly and annoyingly… though she was about to jump off a cliff a few minutes ago... He'll have to ask her why later. This girl was the complete opposite of him. Strange girl…

Rin and he sat in complete silence, though a smile was on her face. Sesshomaru enjoyed the comforting silence, and it was refreshing to know that she was a girl who wouldn't pounce on him for his good looks. He stole glances at her just in case she did try something. _It definitely wasn't because he wanted to look at her pretty face, which was not pretty at all. _The young demon smirked when he caught her also stealing glances at him. When he caught her looking at him, it amused him when she quickly looked back down with a blush on her face.

There were a few more minutes of silence and the wind was playing with his hair and also hers he noted. The young girl began to mumble and Sesshomaru sat and listened quietly.

"I… wish my life was just that little… better" the young girl began again her eyes were glassy and dazed. Rin began to play with the long patch of grass besides her. "Mama and Papa died, and the boy I fell in love with didn't love me back and… I wish someone would give my life more meaning, I don't think I'm asking for much"

Now he knew what it felt like to have a parent die, his mother died after all, but this girl has got it worse than he did. He continued to watch her, and she raised her head to stare at the moon, then quickly look back down. She turned her head and her heads widened.

"You have a crescent moon on your forehead" she mumbled and for the tiniest, shortest moment, her eyes flashed.

The demon wondered what that brief show of emotion was.

_What the heck, when did I start caring?_

'Tell me human why you would jump off the cliff?" asked Sesshomaru ignoring the random statement and look on the young girl's face.

Rin sat there quietly and stared at a flower.

"Oi, girl!" Sesshomaru bluntly blurted "Answer me."

"Hey you know my name so use it, I'm Rin, it's not that hard to say R- I- N" snapped the girl. "We already got through the introductions, or are you really an old man and already forgot?"

"Fine Rin Rin Rin, happy now?" Sesshomaru suddenly snapped back, partially insulted at being called an old man, but interested as to why she changed the topic so suddenly.

Rin then pouted and said "yeah yeah I'm happy, but you don't have to get smart"

She waggled a finger at him.

_You know she is really cute when she pouts, make her do it again._

Rin realized that this man had unknowingly saved her from death, but she wouldn't admit it, so she gave him a smile. She mused to herself.

Suddenly the girl spoke again, or rather RIN, "Sesshomaru, thank you very much, I appreciate it that you listened to me, but it really helped" began the human with a hint of pink when saying it. She looked up with embarrassment and fumbled with the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah, well I gotta get going, perhaps we'll see each other again" Sesshomaru mumbled and began to get up and dusted he's jeans.

"Yeahhh, See ya" replied Rin and she skipped away, feeling a bound of energy rushing within her.

"Oh wait, Sesshomaru what school or university do you go to?" asked Rin as she turned around again and gave him a smile.

"I go to the shikon jewel university" replied Sesshomaru slightly awed by her smile.

"Oh wow really? I go there too!" exclaimed Rin, clapping her hands together.

"So you live in that house over there" asked Sesshomaru, as he noticed the direction she was walking off to.

"Yeah I do"

"Hey we could walk to school together," Sesshomaru blurted out, then realizing what he said. He felt like bashing himself up for asking such a stupid question. He wasn't acting like Sesshomaru Tashio tonight at all.

"Oh, no its okay-"started the shocked and scarlet red Rin waving her hands around her. "I mean, I'm sure you're busy and all and want to get to school on time…!"

"See. You. Around at seven okay, see ya till then" struggled Sesshomaru with his words and then using his demonic speed he quickly ran away from the awkward situation.

"Ummmmmmmmmm?…"

The young girl looked confused at the retreating demon, then began her way to her house. Was she really going to see the demon with the moon on his head again? She hated the moon… yet she wanted to see the young demon again.

At Sesshomaru's house 

Sesshomaru arrived at his large manor and walked through the door, to find his father and half brother in the living room waiting for him.

"Son, where have you been" asked Inutaisho, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Walking" replied Sesshomaru. _Don't call me your son._

"Yeah sure, he probably went out with some chick, doin a little of this and that" smirked inuyasha

A fist came flying at the half demon and smashed him off his feet.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" yelled Inuyasha and regained balance and rubbed his face.

"That uncalled remark" muttered Sesshomaru rather darkly. He continued his mission up the stairs without looking back.

"Com' on it was only a joke, besides you probably be a good wittle boy and study so that father will like you better, but we all know father loves me better," smirked Inuyasha.

This time a leg came hurdling towards the unsuspecting teenager, and smashed him into the wall.

Inutashio grunted at the large dent and shuddered at the fact that his wife would personally slaughter him if she found this.

"Another word and I'll send you flying out of the house got that Inuyasha" Growled Sesshomaru and gave him one of his coldest stares.

And before inuyasha said another word Sesshomaru announced that he was going to bed and quickly ran went upstairs to his room.

Inuyasha and Inutashio looked at each other for a fleeting moment, before the young dog demon spoke out loud.

"What's up his ass?" he muttered.

"Just worry about our own behind, because when your mother finds this, we're both in trouble" Inutashio stalked away to find a curtain he could put up to hide the rather large dent in the wall.

**Hey I got two reviews I am so happy, my first fan fiction. Please enjoy this story :D . Missdangochan 3**


	3. Damn you Fan girls!

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and parts of fruits basket. :) don't sue meee .

Rin

Rin yawned, it was a beautiful morning.

"What a lovely morning, the sun is out, the birds are singing and…. Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rin looked at her alarm clock, its shorter hands were nearly pointing at the eight. Class starts at eight thirty!

"Oh my gosh, I forget to set my alarm clock, now I am going to be late to school!" Rin shouted while having a panic attack and getting ready.

"Oh no, Sesshomaru! His probably waiting outside, if I'm lucky, Bad Rin, stupid Rin!" Rin told herself

The doorbell rang and chimed throughout the house. "Hello! Rin are you in there?"

_Wow, he is still there? I wonder how long he has been waiting. Today is definitely my lucky day!_

The doorbell rang again, and rang again. Two in a row_. Maybe he's patience is finally wearing out _thought Rin and smirked at the thought. An angry Sesshomaru pulling at his beautiful silver hair was quite the thought.

"Huh? Oh I'm coming, wait just a few minutes longer!" shouted Rin as the door bell rang again.

_Now where are my shoes?_

Sesshomaru

_I'm been waiting for 1 hour now! Where is that girl? Ha! I surprise myself; I didn't know I could wait this long especially for a human. He wasn't going to admit that he had also woken up late _

_(Well in fact he didn't wait an hour… he was just being impatient.)_

_More like you've been waiting 10 minutes…._

"Hello! Rin I'm going to go with out you if you don't come out in 10!" Shouted Sesshomaru completely ignoring his conscious.

"1, 2, 3, 4….." Sesshomaru began to count out loudly, so that the girl on the other side of the wooden door could hear.

Then suddenly the door burst open.

"I'm here, I'm here!" shouted Rin with a piece of toast in her mouth and looking, well, ridiculous.

Sesshomaru NEARLY smiled at the sight of this young girl with poofy hair and looking messy. (Nearly being the keyword).

"Finally! I'm been waiting here for one hour!" sighed Sesshomaru while thoroughly inspecting the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to set my alarm clock up" smiled Rin dreamily. _One hour aye?_

"Whatever, come on lets go" said Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow at her disheveled appearance and crooked grin.

"What it's true and if you think I look funny I've got a brush!" announced Rin holding up a hairbrush.

"Are you coming or not?" said Sesshomaru already walking, and a few meters in front of her.

"Um, right! I'm coming I'm not a demon like you" huffed Rin and stomped her way to the arrogant said demon.

After a few minutes of walking the pair met up with the fan club girls from the "Sesshy fan club" (It wouldn't be a story without them ;D)

(Fan club girl's chant)

We love sesshy!

He is the best

S E S S H O M A R U!

We love him

Praise him

We love sesshy, sesshy

LLLLLL LOVE

SESSHOMARU!

"Great, they had to be here, we better pick up the pace!" Sesshomaru said annoyance clearly evident on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean sess-"began Rin and gasped as she felt two strong hands under her and lifted her petit body up? Her eyes widened and she squeaked with surprise.

Before Rin could finish her sentence Sesshomaru swept her away (literally) and using his demonic speed dashed away from the fan club girls and towards the school.

At the school

"We're here and in time too" sighed Rin and quickly squirmed out of his hold. She just didn't see Sesshomaru as her prince charming. Rin giggled as she pictured a picture of him on a horse and in a knight's armor popped into her head.

Sesshomaru stared at the giggling girl next to him and looked at her curiously.

"Hey! Sesshomaru lets go!" cried Koga while running towards him and his hands waving wildly.

"Seeya Rin" Sesshomaru walked casually towards his wolf friend.

"Okay seeya Sesshomaru" smiled Rin and went on her way as well.

_Man she has a sweet and heartwarming smile. There I go again! I am NOT meant to think that way towards a human! I'm turning into father. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Sesshomaru could feel himself laughing at him, and wanted to face palm himself. _

RIN

_Oh my gosh, he he he he picked me up! This has to be a dream. _

_Rin shook her head and an image of Sesshomaru giving her a wink randomly popped into her head._

Rin's thought was suddenly interrupted by some voices.

" Hey Rin Higuria what were you doing with Sesshomaru?" asked one of the fan club girls with the most stuck up voice you've ever heard and her nose sticking up in the air.

"Um, uh, we just happened to run into each other" stammered Rin waving her hand around. "And he erm was very sleepy and carried me to school without knowing it"

Rin wanted to face palm herself for the lame excuse.

"You better hope that, that 's the only reason!"

"Everyone in Shikon Uni knows that Sesshomaru Tashio is the cutest guy in school" started fan club girl one

"And the smartest" continued on fan club girl two

"And good at everything!' finished the last fan club girl (yes I know, remind you of something? XD)

"Uh, well, but, I…"stuttered Rin not knowing what to say to the obsessed Sesshomaru fan club loonies.

But ignoring Rin the fan club turned around to someone else…

"So who is the perpetrator who was with Sesshomaru, Miwa?" asked someone, who's voice was awfully familiar.

"It's Rin Higuria, president!"

"Rin? Let me through"

"Kagura?" gasped Rin and stared at the black haired beauty in front of her.

Kagome

"Thank you for showing me around the school, Hojo" said Kagome and gave him a bow of appreciation.

"No problem" blushed Hojo and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well seeya later okay" waved Kagome and walked away from the browned hair, stupid council president.

"Wait Kagome!" cried Hojo; his face had a faint blush on it.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you, ya know, wanna have lunch with me?" shouted Hojo in a hasty voice, and his words were hard to understand.

But kagome already went away to see what the commotion was in the little crowd of girls leaving Hojo gaping….

….

Rin 

"Kagura?" gasped Rin

"Rin? You're the perpetrator that was with Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked looking equally shocked.

"You're the president of the Sesshomaru fan club?" Rin said looking like she was going to faint.

"Um yeah, but Rin you told me you never knew Sesshomaru"

"I didn't, like I said it was just a coincident" Rin stated backing away from the evil glint in her kinda-friend's eyes.

"But these girls told me he picked you up and ran all the way to school, explain that, heck that is beyond weird he wouldn't even touch a demon girl, let alone a human" Kagura shouted jealousy written all over her face and closed her arms in front of her large chest.

"No, but, ugh, you got it all wrong, it's not what it sounds like, eek" stammered Rin. _This isn't a very good situation I'm in._

"Rin I thought you were my friend, but it seems like you lied to me" sighed Kagura, who brought out a fan.

"President what are you going to do to her?" asked fan club girl one excitedly

"Let's bully her in class and steal her lunch!" suggested fan club girl two. (not very evil are they?)

"Can I join in?" asked fan club girl three

"Hmmmm, I'm going to… have a little fun with her. I'll make her squirm and know to never mess with the Sesshomaru fan club again!" smirked Kagura and opened her fan up.

"Huh? What? President isn't that a little extreme?" quivered the fan club girls

"Well perhaps, but she lied to me and she also was with Sesshomaru" calmly answered Kagura

"What, please no" Rin began and started to run away from the mad woman.

But Kagura already went for her and got hold of her neck. The she began gripping harder and harder. Tears began to stream down her face. "Ka-gu-ra, why are you do-ing t-t-this!"

"Dear Rin, you weren't actually my friend, I was just using you, to do my homework and stuff, hmm I thought you wanted to know before you died," Kagura said with an evil smirk.

"You evil bitch!" cried Rin as she gasped for air and clawed her hands to try and loosen the steel grip on her neck.

"I know, I get that A LOT, but I'd never thought I would hear it from you. Well you were always so slow and stupid human girl" laughed Kagura.

"Now where was I?"

Kagome 

Kagome heard the whole thing.

_How horrible, all the time she was using her? And now she was going to kill her for a… Guy? I mean how great is this guy?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled the girl

_Oh no I'd better help her out!"_

"Kagome, where are you? I still need to ask you something?" shouted Hojo craning his neck to try and find her.

_Oh great, that Hojo guy is really annoying! How thick can he get? I walk away, that means NO! I heard his question, yeah he is quite good-looking but I have a feeling that he's just not my type. Kagome pondered for a bit then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scream of complaint._

"Nawwww, you're noooo fun! You just stand there and take it now!" yelled the girl with the black hair annoyed "You're not even screaming anymore!"

"Well nice knowin' you Rin Higuria" laughed the lady sadistically

But before she could finish her job, Kagome shouted:

"Sacred arrow!"

The arrow hit the wicked witch and the girl fell down and was gasping for air. Kagome ran to her and guarded the girl. The large and urgent breathing was painful and Kagome's hatred grew.

"How could you do that to your friend?" shouted Kagome disgusted

"Easy, first you find out your friend betrayed you, then you gather up your anger, then you grab your friend's neck with your hand and squeezed as hard as you can until your friend's dead" smartly replied Kagura

"This is not a joke!" yelled Kagome. "You're terrible!"

"Awwwww, I rather prefer bitch like that what she said" teased Kagura and opened up her fan. "you may prove to be more entertaining than Rin"

"That's it, Sacred Arrow" yelled Kagome and shot another arrow at the demoness.

Kagura dodged it easily since she knew it was coming and ran up to Kagome.

"Ha is that all you can do? Now let me show you my attacks" laughed Kagura

Kagura got out her fan and then shouted:

"**Dance of Blades" **And with a sharp wave of her fan, out came multiple crescent-shaped wind blades flying towards Kagome.

The blades sliced Kagome, on in her arm and one near her shoulder blade. The Priestess held her injuries tenderly and winced in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" groaned Kagome.

"Hahahahahahaha! You know how the saying goes, you can kill two stones with one bird!" laughed Kagura

….. (silent)

"What?" cried Kagura

"Um president, don't you mean killing two birds _with _one stone?"whispered Miwa.

…

"Okay fine whatever, who cares about a dumb old saying like that! Now for my strongest attack '**Dance of the Dra-" **began Kagura, but before she could finish she heard a cool and terrifying voice.

"Kagura stop" commanded a man with the creepiest voice.

"Naraku" Kagura gasped and stopped her attack immediately.

"What have I told you? Do you want to die? Leave NOW!"

"Great when things were getting fun" Kagura mumbled disappointedly.

"Bye Kagura" said Naraku

"Well till next time losers" fare welled Kagura and she left flying on her enlarged feather with the fan club girls following her.

"Thank you sir" said Kagome before fainting by Rin's side.

Sesshomaru 

The bell went and using his demonic speed Sesshomaru sped to the school building.

During his walk to class he came by a crowd of people. Being curious he walk over to see what was up.

When he got through the crowd, to his horror was Rin hurt with injured and some other human girl. But Rin was hurt! She had an imprint of a hand around her neck and she was currently passed out in the hallway.

What the heck am I saying? I the great Sesshomaru is not meant to care. I could just walk away… now!

_There you go again – I don't care, I hate her, I am __Mr Cold with no heart! When will you just show you true feelings? Go and help her._

Must run away

_Must stay_

Must run away

_Must stay _

Must run-

"Hey Sesshomaru" asked one of the teachers at the scene, "Could you carry this girl to the nurse, you're a strong demon aren't you?"

"Fine, if I must" replied Sesshomaru with his impassive face still in tack and easily scooped Rin up in his arms and began to walk to the infirmary.

"Great" said the teacher and clapped her hands delightfully. Sesshomaru glared at the teacher, and then continued his way.

"Now you over there can you carry this girl to the nurses?" asked the teacher while pointing to someone else

"Huh, what? Why me?" shouted Inuyasha

"Because you look like a person who can carry her" yelled the teacher

"Keh! Fine" replied Inuyasha and did the same thing with the black hair girl.

Inuyasha

Why the hell did the teacher ask me to pick up this girl? Inuyasha took a quick glance at the girl being carried in his arms and a small gasp escaped his lips. My god she looks like Kikyo.

…..

"_This is it I am going to ask Kikyo if she would like to go to the movies with me!" Inuyasha declared his final resolve to himself._

_At school_

"_Kikyo, do ya, you know.. Wannagotothemovieswithme!"_

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha, I-I-I-I can't, I hope you will forgive me" cried Kikyo _

_Inuyasha looked at the girl he loved, and felt his heart being crushed._

"_I-I-I I am seeing someone else..." she cried some more and bit her lip. The black haired beauty turned around and ran off, leaving the crushed half demon behind._

_And with that the girl I love and had a crush on rejected me. My heart was broken. _

_I don't think I will love again if love is this painful… I thought that someone would actually accept me for who I am… _

…

**Yay! Thank you for reading this story :D makes Lilmissdango plenty happy ^^ hehehehe, till next time then :3**


	4. At the nurse's office

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and parts of fruits basket. :) don't sue meee .

Sesshomaru

Great that annoying inuyasha is following me I was hoping I'd never see him again!

And now I have to carry a human girl the heavens are frowning at me.

_Beautiful human girl you mean and what do mean 'the heavens are frowning at you' the heavens are smiling at you they are letting you hold her for goodness sakes. She was meant for you to hold her! But I'm not too sure what to say about Inuyasha though._

Damn you conscience.

_Always here to help._

"So Sesshomaru this is the chick that you are hooking up with!" smirked Inuyasha briefly assessing the girl with his golden eyes.

"Damn you Inuyasha" growled Sesshomaru flashing his half brother a glare of hatred.

"I wonder what your fan club is going to say bout' this?" smiled inuyasha, "it is so fun to torture you bro"

"Ha ha ha" said Sesshomaru is a sarcastic voice "At least people worship me like a god, and you no one even wants you, yeah I sense your depression for that girl kikyo- she probably rejected you inuyasha, am I right?"

"Keh! What's so great about havin' a bunch of stinkin' girls stalk you and follow you everywhere?" sulked Inuyasha, inner Sesshomaru could feel himself do a dance of victory in his head. Found your weak spotttttttt!

….. (Silent)

"Well inuyasha I hope I never run unto you again at school" said Sesshomaru, and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Me too" agreed inuyasha

Finally they arrived at the nurse's office and the two boys stared at the door for a while/

"Here we are" stated Inuyasha

Sesshomaru opened the door and both boys went in, each with a girl in their arms.

"Good morning boys how are-" the nurse began, but then her eyes widened in surprise after a glanced at the two girls. "Oh my goodness what happened, no wait, never mind, get them on the bed, I'll treat them as soon as possible!"

"You over there get some pain killers over there"

"Hey! Why do I gotta do it" shouted inuyasha

"Because you are closest to it!" shouted back the nurse. Inuyasha muttered as he walked to the cupboard and opened it. There were about hundreds of medicine and medical equipment and this could only mean an explosion in Inuyasha's brain.

"Uh, um, where the heck is it?" searched Inuyasha rummaging through the shelves.

"It is over there" sighed the nurse, and walked over to the bench, and picked up a packet, labeled 'painkillers'.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, I just gotta stuff in my mind right now" stated Inuyasha, looked around the room trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Small mind that is" whispered Sesshomaru

"Damn you Sesshomaru I'm seriously gonna murder you" shouted Inuyasha and lunched at the older demon.

"Now, Now boys you better not fight in here!" said the nurse sternly and quickly went back to her work.

"Keh! Fine!" shouted Inuyasha with an annoyed look on his face and with that he went outside.

Rin

A field of different flowers. I've never seen so many flowers! Hmmm where are the daffodils? Oh there they are.

Rin walked towards the flower then she noticed a familiar figure – with long, white, silky hair.

"Sesshomaru?" gasped Rin

"Rin!" shouted Sesshomaru "You know Rin you look more exquisite then ever today"

"oh what!" blushed Rin and her eyes popped out in utter shock.

"You really do look cute when you blush" said Sesshomaru

"Whoa, Sesshomaru are you okay, no wait am I okay, I probably hit my head harder then I though" stated Rin, "and we only just met"

Then all of a sudden Rin heard some distance sounds.

_Oh, so this might be a dream. What a great dream! No! Bad Rin you only known him, for about a day, you…._

"Rin, are you awake?" a husky, deep voice asked.

Suddenly Rin snapped out of her thought and began to panic she forgot where she was and what she was doing for a brief second.

"Huh, ah, what, am I in class, is someone asking me a question, yeah that's it, _better make a guess_, um 21 no, wait I've got English, Shakespeare" shouted Rin and her head went flying up.

She heard a male groan after the brief contact with his face.

"Owwwwww" moaned Rin and she rubbed her head painfully. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten up so quickly.

Rin opened her eyes wide open to see Sesshomaru with his hands on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooooooooooo sorry Sesshomaru, are you okay, well I thought we were in a class room and someone asked, and uh…. I am very sorry", said Rin in a very apologetic voice.

"It's okay, I guess, but don't you remember that you got knocked out?" asked Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow

Rin thought for a minute, actually longer than a minute, but it all came back to her.

Sesshomaru

"Oh yeah" shouted Rin when she remembered and laughed embarrassedly.

"Not to quick are you?" remarked Sesshomaru

"No, I'm not- hey!" pouted Rin, when she figured out that he was insulting her.

_She is really cute when she pouts_

"So tell me what happened?" asked Sesshomaru curiously as to what happened, but it didn't show on his face.

"well, the fan club girls found out about, you know _us,_ (insert blush) and the leader Kagura, who use to be my friend, kinda was gonna kill me and" started Rin her eyes turned dull and she began to swing her legs back and forward. Tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Oh no, wait don't cry, I'm not really good with girls" sighed Sesshomaru and frowned as she tried to hide her face from him.

"I'm sorry, but why do everything in my life end up in misery, I don't have friends or family" sniffed Rin "so even my friends betray me"

"Uh, don't worry I'm here" stumbled Sesshomaru (trying to be supportive) "and don't worry, even if I don't know you for very long I can see you're a awesome person"

_I wish I could just hug her, this poor girl. _Sesshomaru pushed that sudden thought away, _ugh nooooooo, there is no way that… me and her, HUG!_

Sesshomaru abruptly discovered her looking at him. Rin stared in his amber eyes and he held her gaze at him. They stared at each other for a while. It was like she saw stars all around him as if he was HER angel.

Then the she jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

The surprised looking Sesshomaru was shocked to say the very least.

_Yay, I can hug her after all, the heavens ARE smiling at us, hey sesshy, teased his conscience. IF his conscious had a human form, he was sure there would be some nudging actions and inserts laughing at him._

Sesshomaru growled at the thought, but only loud enough for a demon to hear.

Damn my conscience

But Sesshomaru went back to concentrating on the girl with her arm around him. He had that urge to hug her back but of course didn't. He wasn't some loved obsessed demon!

"Uh Rin you can get off me now" whispered Sesshomaru

"Oh, right" Rin blushed "I guess I got carried away"

As the young girl got up she "slipped" on top of Sesshomaru muscular chest (what a coincident).

_Don't you wish you could stay like this?_

"Uhhhhhh, I am so sorry" Rin blushed harder (if that was possible)

"We better get up" said Sesshomaru with his emotionless face still intact "before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea"

Before they had a chance to get up the nurse came in.

"Oh my goodness, am I interrupting something?" shouted the shocked nurse as she dropped a medicine bottle. "Sorry! I know hormones are raging, but to do it at school!..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh, no you got the wrong idea, I slipped and I was oh ah eek," stammered Rin her blush darkening, a hundred fold.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was making his way out side when he heard a yell from the nurse's office which made his sensitive ears twitch.

"Oh my goodness, am I interrupting something?" "Sorry! I know hormones are raging, but to do it at school!..."

"What? No it can't be, but who else would it be?" asked inuyasha to himself

"What if… I am missing the best part" yelled inuyasha and he ran back to the nurse's office like a raging madman.

A few minutes later he rushed in through the door and found Sesshomaru with the girl he saw him carry earlier, on top of him.

"Inuyasha don't get any ideas, it is NOT what it looks like" began Sesshomaru a dark glare crept into his amber eyes.

"Oh but dear brother what else could it be?" smirked Inuyasha, not really caring about his glare, since he was already used to them.

"if you tell anyone about this you will get shredded up in a million bits and pieces and I will tell the whole school every embarrassing moment you've had since you were 4" hissed Sesshomaru and calmly pushed Rin off him.

"Of course brother" smiled Inuyasha, nearly on the verge of laughing at this silly predicament.

Kagome 

Kagome just woke up and was hearing shouting noises. She turned around to see two demons and the human girl she saw earlier. She looked at her shoulders and the places which were cut by the witch's attacks. To her surprise she found no scars, no bruises and no hurt. She moved her arm to test whether it was okay, but there was neither pain nor any signs of earlier damage. If there wasn't any blood on her sleeves, and if she didn't know she was in an infirmary, Kagome thought to herself, she would've thought the battle was all a dream. Two loud voices disturbed her thoughts and she frowned. How was she going to get back to sleep at this rate?

Kagome got up. She went over to the two fighting demons and looked at them more closely. Kagome then cleared her throat and then yelled:

"Shut up! Can't you fight a little more quietly because I'm trying to get some sleep!"

The two demons stopped and turned around to look at her. Both gave her a glare, but the younger one soon stopped looking at her. Kagome frowned and questions began to flood her head.

The one with the cute pointy ears looked at her again and investigated her, then turned around and started to leave, rather quickly.

"Um, I gotta get going see ya" quickly said the demon and walked out the door.

Before he walked out the door kagome stopped him. He turned around to see her staring at him.

"Thank you very much for carrying me" bowed Kagome- though she wasn't sure, but gathered enough information to make the assumption.

"uh, no probs" said the demon with a shade of pink

"And one more thing" said kagome softly to the demon's ear

"Wha- wha- what?" stammered the demon which now looked like a tomato.

"This" said kagome who began touching and twitching the demon's cute and fluffy ears.

"What do you think you are doing….. You human

!" shouted the demon and stormed out.

"Okay see ya" smiled kagome proud of what she done. He was certainly so adorable and she promised herself that she would touch his ears again! Without a doubt!

"Then she turned around to the girl on the floor. She was staring at the scene with curious brown eyes.

"Hi, my names kagome and I heard you need a friend, yeah I heard what that witch said to you earlier" introduced kagome offering her hand.

"Um yes I do, but" stammered Rin and taking the offered hand. "You don't have to.."

"Good then you can be my new bestie, because I'm new and I may as well" smiled Kagome

Rin only responded with a bright smile, with the demon besides her stealing subtle glances now and again.

"Good, see ya later, I'd better get back to bed before I get a headache"

Kagome and stumbled her way towards a bed, she could still feel the girl smiling behind her back.

**Hiya peoples, sorry if it took so long to update, I was kinda busy anyways thanx to all those ppls who review. I am just so happy that everyone likes my story, but I don't think this chapter went to well. **

**Thanx again to these people for reviewing ^_^**


	5. All is well, i think

Chapter 5

Rin

_This of university is pretty hectic and … fun thought_ Rin smiling, and thinking about all the fun things that has happened so far. Rin was still in the middle of the infirmary when Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and walked away. Rin huffed at his retreating figure. Not even a good bye! HOW RUDE!

Rin decided to catch up on some shut eye before she collapsed from exhaustion.

…

"Hey Rin, you wanna hang out after school, I'll buy you lunch okay" smiled kagome after leaving the nurses office, her wounds were all healed and Rin briefly thought how wonderful medicine these days were.

"Thank you kagome, but I can buy my own lunch" Rin gave Kagome back a smile of her own, and left the raven haired girl besides her dazed for a while.

"Anyway I heard that hot demon guy carried you to the nurse's office, what is up with that Rin?" smirked kagome

"What? He did" Rin blushed at the thought, and the embarrassment she would receive from jealous glares.

"Yeah, you didn't know, now that's sooooo cuteeeeee" squeal Kagome, grabbing her new friend's hand and jumping up and down.

The bell rang to indicate another period gone and Rin took out her timetable sheet, while Kagome jabbered on how they would make an adorable couple.

"Oh, well look at the time" shouted Rin changing the subject. She gave a nervous laugh and pointed to her invisible watch.

"Well, I'd better go to class" waved kagome

"Yeah, me too"

_hmm, what do I have again? _Thought Rin

Rin looked at her timetable again and started walking _Great I have maths, everyone's favourite subject! Not, I guess dreams really do come true_. She wasn't paying any attention and bumped into someone very hard and muscular. ;D

"Wha-?" The impact of the bump sent her backwards and a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Hmm, Ms Higuria, you have a habit of bumping into me, literally" said a familiar voice

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" gasped Rin blushing suddenly thinking of what kagome had said earlier

"Yeah, surprised? Smirked Sesshomaru, sensing that she was partly overjoyed and partly nervous about this sudden meeting .

"Yeah, I'm surprised, are you stalking me or something?" blurted out Rin then quickly placed a hand over her mouth after the uncalled comment.

"What? Why the hell would I want to stalk a human and besides I think you are the one stalking me" stated Sesshomaru shrugging, then beginning to walk off.

"Yeah right, you wish" Rin shouted annoyed then sticking her tongue out immaturely.

"You mean you wished that, I SEXY DEMON LORD WAS STALKING YOU" Sesshomaru teased and then walked away.

"Ahhhhhhhhh you are impossible!" shouted Rin with a blush, "I'm goin' to class"

And she stormed towards the maths classrooms, and then slowed down to think.

_He is a real pain in the ass _thought Rin _but he is kinda cute in a way! No bad Rin you only just met the guy what is wrong with you? _Rin slapped herself mentally.

The second bell interrupted Rin from her deep thoughts and she jumped at the loud ringing sound.

Well it seems that I am not the only one that is telling me to snap out of it, smiled Rin as she headed to class.

Sesshomaru 

_Success! She got boiled up real good! _Sesshomaru smirked _it is so fun to annoy her for some strange reason_

Sesshomaru walked further until he reached his class. Hay I have maths. Huh? What I have the same class as Rin? This is gonna be good! (here's the story if you think its weird that sesshy's in the same class as Rin, um he skipped class a lot and he had to … repeat ok that's a good enough excuse now back to the story)

(Fan club girl's chant)

We love sesshy!

He is the best

S E S S H O M A R U!

We love him

Praise him

We love sesshy, sesshy

LLLLLL LOVE

SESSHOMARU!

_Oh no! What the hell. Can't they just leave me alone! _Thought Sesshomaru

"Okay class we have a test" the teacher said "you will all be assigned seats"

_Damned _thought Sesshomaru _one of those girls probably bribed the teacher to let them sit next to me. _

Sesshomaru scold at the though. _Why can't they just leave me alone? I haven't meant one girl how hasn't drooled over me yet except… Rin. _Sesshomaru looked around to find her. He finally spotted Rin reading a book. Her face pictured innocence looking at the book_. I wish I could sit next to her… erm. No. I don't. _

Mr. Tashio you are to sit next to Miss Higuria over there" said the teacher

"So whose the lucky girl" started Sesshomaru sarcastically "no wait what?" _Please repeat._

"Yes Mr. Tashio I said Miss Higuria over there" said the maths teacher pointing over to Rin.

_Hey dreams really do come true! _Though Sesshomaru.

No wait, I am not meant to feel that way.

_Hi, I'm back_

Ugh my conscience

_Yes Mr. Brick wall and let me say you should be happy to be sitting next to Rin. She is cute, idiot_

I am not an idiot and besides what's so good about sitting next to a damn human?

_Oh there you go again, just be glad she's not a fan club girl that's drooling all over you ok_

You know there is something you and me can agree on, this might work.

_In your dreams I am always going to not agree with you and make your life hell by telling you the truth_

Thanks.

After the 'talk' with his conscience Sesshomaru walked over to Rin as casually as possible.

"Hi" said Sesshomaru

Rin froze for a bit and then looked up at Sesshomaru from her book

"oh hi, what do you want" Rin asked rather coldly and gave him a glare.

'To sit here" Sesshomaru replied and gave her a smirk.

"Huh I knew it you ARE stalking me!" shouted Rin and pointed at him accusingly. She stood up abruptly.

As Rin shouted that out, everyone turned around to look at her. Rin looked at her audience and blushed.

"oh, ha, ha, ha, must have thought aloud again" Rin said and sat back down miserably placing her book on top of her head to shield herself from the embarrassment. She subtly peered from her book to look at the standing demon.

"No you got it all wrong, I was TOLD to sit next to you" simply stated Sesshomaru and took a seat besides her.

"oh, I'm sorry" apologized Rin

"No it's ok" said Sesshomaru

Rin smiled

"And besides it would likely be you who would stalk me then the other way around" said Sesshomaru smugly

Rin frowned after the comment.

_Great you just had to make that comment you big dope, I can not believe you._

"You are soooooooooo mean" stated Rin and turned her head away.

"Well it's the truth"

"You are such a spoiled-" began Rin

"Okay everyone have been seated, Yes?" asked the teacher

"Yes!" everyone shouted all together

"Good, now the tests are coming around" announced the maths teacher

The tests were handed out by the fan club girls.

_Great, I was hoping to avoid them, but now they're coming this way._

"Hi Sesshomaru" said one of the fan clubs girls giving him a bashful wave.

…silent

*Another fan club girl comes.*

"Hey, I was meant to give Sesshomaru a test sheet, Mica" shouted the fan club girl who just came over

"Well too bad, cause I came here first" said mica

"So, the president told me I could go near him for the whole day cause I caught some footage of him on the tape thingy" cried the other fan club girl

"So, the president said I could go next to him because I took a hot picture of him" yelled back mica

"Blaa, blaa, blaa" was all Sesshomaru could here, what the hell is wrong with these people, are they stalking me? Oh, wait they are stalking me, damn!

"Hey, are you ok?" Rin asked hearing the whole conversation

"Why, wouldn't I be?" asked Sesshomaru

"Well, it's just that I think it's really hard to get on with your life with girls stalking you everywhere" said Rin with a worried and an "i-am-sory look

_Ooh it's she just cute worrying about you like that, look at her face, her chocolate brown eyes are looking at you, and they are cute!_

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look and his conscience was right, she was adorable.

"Yeah, I'm fine" answered the impassive looking Sesshomaru

"okay, if you're sure" said Rin

"Well, I wanna give it to him" yelled mica

"No- started the other fan club girl

"Ladies, just give him the test and get your bum to your seat!" yelled the teacher

"Fine" said both of them

(Mica ended up giving him a test sheet, by the way- oh lucky her)

"Okay the exam will take 2 hours and it is worth 25% of your yearly mark" announced the teacher

"Ready, set, go!"

_This is gonna be a long day! _Thought Sesshomaru and started reading.

Inuyasha 

_I can't believe that human touched me, and pulled my ears_ though inuyasha still fuming about the event in the nurse's office

"She looked a hell like …. Kikyo" Inuyasha suddenly stopped

All inuyasha's anger died out and was replaced with a feeling of sadness because of the rejection by Kikyo.

"Damn all!" shouted inuyasha

Inuyasha stopped in front of the class he was meant to be in and opened the door.

There he saw the Kikyo look a like. He went to sit down AWAY from her.

"Okay class as I was saying you are going to get an assignment and each of you is going to be paired up" announced the teacher

The teacher read out a long list _damn, it is soooo boring, when the hell is he gonna call out my name!_

"and inuyasha and kagome" shouted the teacher and got inuyasha back form 'la la land'

"Hey sir, who the hell is kagome?" asked inuyasha rudely

"Kagome put up your hand please" told the teacher

Inuyasha turned around slowly and to his dismay the Kikyo look alike put her hand up

"No what! Why the hell do I have to go with her?" shouted inuyasha while slamming his fists on the table

"Look kid, it was a random pairing"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! curse my luck!" shouted a miserable inuyasha

"Look, you're being too cynical!" said the teacher

The kagome girl looked hurt at what inuyasha said and inuyasha took a look and then he suddenly felt really guilty.

Inuyasha signed, when is the nightmare gonna end? He sighed then turned his attention towards the teacher.

"So sir, what's the assignment gonna be" said a attempt to be calm inuyasha

He turned around to see if the kagome girl was still upset, but to his surprise she was giving him a smile, a beautiful genuine smile which lifted his spirit so naturally Inuyasha mouth twitched and flashed a smiled back!

_Maybe if she did that to him then there could be a chance of working with each other with out any killings _thought inuyasha and turned his attention to the teacher, which to his surprise had a serious face straight after the question inuyasha asked…

**Hiya peoples I'm sorry it took so long 2 update, u see the school holidays have ended and I totally have no time 2 do anything, but I managed to fit in some writing time ^.^ Hope u guys liked this chapter. Peace out cutiepiedal**

**Thanx 2 these people 4 reviewing!**

**fluffycrush**

**yellowmoon27**

**islandeyes**

**Frog Lady**

**Kikinu**

**Inuyasha-Girl01**

**SessRin2003**


	6. Assignments, Lunch and trouble

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and parts of fruits basket. :) don't sue meee .

Kagome 

_Why the heck did the teacher have such a serious face all of a sudden? _Thought kagome her face also turning grave

"Class the assignment is no laughing matter" said the teacher "you all have been put in this class for a reason"

"What the hell" cried the rude Inuyasha "in here for a reason?"

"yes Inuyasha, each of you are put in here because you either have special powers or have special abilities e.g. good with a weapon" said the teacher

"Soooooo?" kagome asked _no wonder our class is so small _

So you are going to be tested how well you can perform your special abilities as well as work with another to combine your attacks" answered the teacher "Another class will be doing the test and each pair of you are going to battle one another

"What if you get hurt" asked a very nervous kagome

"Then you get hurt, simple. You're going to get hurt in battles so cope with it. If it's a life and death situation, then specially trained demon teachers will jump in and stop the match"

"Let me repeat the pairs: (okay, all these peoples are all grown up ok _ he he he he)

kagome and Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku

Naraku and Kikyo

Kohaku and kanna

Koga and Ayame

Souta and Suikotsu

Renkotsu and Ginkotsu

"What the hell, why do I gotta be with Ayame? Why can't I be with the beautiful chick there" yelled Koga pointing to kagome "And the mutt with Ayame?"

"Wah! It's because we were meant for each other, sweetie" cried Ayame

"Yeah I agree why the heck do I have to be with that lecherous monk" asked an annoyed sango pointing at a pervert Miroku

"Hold all questions after I read out the list"

Now for the people in the other class,

Sesshomaru and Rin

Kagura and Hiten

Jaken and hojo

Bankotsu and Jakotsu

Shippo and kiara (Let's just say that kiara turned into a human form demon ^_^)

Hakkaku and Ginta

Mukotsu and Kyōkotsu

"Since we don't have enough girls to go around some guys will just have to pair up with another guy, sorry" apologized the teacher

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!

"Well okay class the 'assignment' is on next month a whole month to get ready"

The class rushed off with relief and the teacher began to grumble and complain about student these days.

"Great! I hope Inuyasha will cooperate" Mumbled kagome before going off to find Rin.

Rin 

Rin looked sick, after they had finished the test the teacher announces that she is to fight other people. She didn't have any 'special' abilities or powers, heck she could even lift a sword. And heck what about Sesshomaru he looked a little grumpy, I wouldn't blame him! I'm so gonna flunk this test! Why was I even in this class anyways?

Rin looked at Sesshomaru as he came out of class he looked distressed. Rin decided that it would be best for him and herself if she stayed away from Sesshomaru.

Before Rin had any chance to get away and look for her new best friend kagome, Sesshomaru came up to her.

"Uh I'm sorry?" said Rin as that was the only thing she could think off to say to him.

"why are you sorry Rin?" asked a strangely calm Sesshomaru

"cause, I'm gonna flunk this test for you" sighed a miserable looking Rin

"Well, we'll just 'find' your special ability then"

"What? You gotta be kidin' me!" shouted Rin "what kind of power could I possible possess?"

"We'll see" answered Sesshomaru

"What do you mean by WE?" asked a worried looking Rin

"You AND me are both going to train for the test thingy?" answered an impassive Sesshomaru

"No, wait, What?" stumbled a confused Rin but before Sesshomaru answered he ran off and shouted a very faint "I'll pick you at your house 7:00 on Saturdays"

_Nooooooooooooo! I have to spend my Saturdays with that big jerk, cute jerk, but still he is a jerk! _Rin scold at the thought. _did she want to spend time with Sesshomaru, it could be worth a try I mean to find my powers and all. Ok I think that I am going to try and it's not only because Sesshomaru is cute…_

"Hey! Rin over here!"

Rin turned around and sure enough she found kagome running towards her. At least this day is not all bad thinking how she befriended her.

"Rin so you wanna go to the band of 7's diner, I hear they have really good food and cheap too" asked kagome

"Sure, Suikotsu and I have known each other since I was small, he's always given me free food when I was broke and looking after me when my parents died" smiled Rin "oh and kohaku works there too" suddenly her smile vanished

"what's the matter Rin?" asked a worried looking kagome 

"oh, it nothing"

"Fine, whatever you say" said a not kagome not convinced "we better get going"

At band of 7's diner 

The two girls arrived at the dinner and opened the door. The door bell rang and a young handsome waiter came up and greeted them. His black hair was in a loose plait and he gave Rin a cheerful smile.

"So what'll be girls?" asked bankotsu

"oh, hi bankotsu, I would like your special with the soup of the day" ordered Rin and walked towards a free table. "What about you kagome?"

"Hmmmm, I would like the spaghetti bolognaise" kagome answered after having a brief look at the menu.

"Okay just wait a little while okay, Rin" said bankotsu "Here's your receipt, go and pay over there ok"

"Okay!"

Bankotsu ran off and shouted the orders to the cooks (suikotsu, Reikotsu, jakotsu, ). After hearing it was for Rin suikotsu came out and greeted her.

"Oi hello Rin!" shouted suikotsu

"Hi Sui" smiled Rin

"I haven't seen you in ages!" said suikotsu

"Well, I've got a job now and I just don't got the time but thank you so much for looking after me before" said a happy Rin

"No, it was my pleasure, your father and mother would have wanted me to look after you anyway- ah I'd always admired them, they were so powerful!" drifted of suikotsu not realising that he was saying before it was too late.

"um, what powerful?" asked a confused Rin

_Should I tell her?_

…

"_Mummy, look what I made" cried a 5 year old Rin_

"_That's nice honey, now go and play with bankotsu and jakotsu" said Floria Higuria _

"_okay!" smiled Rin and ran off_

"_So, suikotsu, you have been resurrected, have you?" asked john Higuria _

"_Yes I have, as well as Renkotsu, kyokotsu, and Mukotsu. I had to rebuild Ginkotsu, the children have survived" replied suikotsu_

"_So you can not age hey?" asked rin's father _

"_I suppose i can't, if I'm stuck in this man-made body" laughed suikotsu_

"_now I need to ask you something, can you take care of Rin?" asked rin's mother _

"_Yes, why?" asked suikotsu suddenly worried._

"_We have to go off somewhere" replied a very sad john Higuria_

"_Where?" _

_Floria leaned closer to suikotsu and whispered the story_

"_no you can't, you will surely die, and you won't be able to see Rin grow up!" _

"_yes, we know that but if we just leave it then Rin will die" said a sad mother_

"_So we are going to destroy it and suikotsu" _

"_What?" he asked distress written all over his face._

"_Don't ever tell Rin how we died or where we went" continued john_

"_Okay" _

….

"No oh um…. They were um lawyers before and very powerful ones too, well I better get cookin" said suikotsu and scurried off behind the counter.

Rin also got up and went to the counter where there was Mukotsu.

"hi Mukotsu, here's my receipt"

"why Rin you look more radiant that ever" flattered mukotsu taking the receipt and looking at it

"oh, your such a sweet-talker, mukotsu" blushed Rin

"sweet-talk? Rin I am honestly speaking the truth" said mukotsu looking innocent

"Hm, yeah, yeah" laughed Rin

"That will be $18. 00, but since I'm feelin' nice, I'll give you half price"

"oh, no its okay I can pay it all"

"Oh, no I insist!"

"no please I can pay it all and cause I want to, so please" begged Rin and gave him the money

"Ok, fine" sighed mukotsu and giving her change from the twenty dollar note

"Thank you" whispered Rin ran back to her seat.

Kagome

_Oh that Rin is such a sweetheart! _Thought kagome as she witnessed the whole incident.

"hi kagome, mukotsu told me it will take a few minutes before the food will be ready" Rin said as she took her seat.

Smash! The sudden loud noise caused Rin and kagome to turned around quickly and see one of their class mates smashed through the wall and knocked out.

"Miroku, you sicko pervert" shouted the girl from class earlier "I'm leaving"

"Sango, dear, darling it wasn't my fault it was my hands! My hands! I had no control over them" the guy she called Miroku called out once he regained conscious

"Yeah right and I'm getting taken over by aliens!" shouted the girl who was named sango

"Really?"

"No, you idiot!" stated sango throwing her plate at his head knocking him out again, and then headed to the door

_That girl seems angry; maybe she needs a friend _though kagome

"Oh, hey do wanna sit with us?" asked kagome

Sango turned around and shot a death glare. "Hmm are you serious because I'm not in the mood for jokes"

"oh no this is no joke come and sit with us and cool off" said kagome and gave sango a warm smile

"Oh, ok "said sango and sat down with them, her anger beginning to sub-side

"So hi I'm kagome"

"yeah and I'm Rin" Rin also introduced herself.

"Well I'm sango"

"So tell me why were you so angry back there?" asked kagome

"Well that creep, the monk over there pissed me of, I kinda like him and I decided to have lunch with him, yeah and then flirts with another girl!" said sango her anger began to rise again "Then he actually touched her ass! Then I eventually kinda smashed him into the wall and he kinda got knocked out"

"Oh, how horrible!" shouted Rin. She and kagome began to think for a moment.

"wait did you say monk!" shouted Rin and kagome together

"Yeah I know a lecherous one too" sango sighed "you peoples must be new, hey?"

"Oh, how do you know?"

"Well, people wouldn't ask me to sit with them, especially if I'm fuming mad like that" explained sango

"Oh, I just thought that you might need to talk to someone" replied kagome

"Well, kagome you are really somethin" stated sango and gave her a grin.

"oh no, I was just tryin' to help" stammered kagome

"Girl, you are something special!" Reassured sango and gave kagome a pat.

"Well if you think I'm special then check out my new friend, she is just a sweetie!' exclaimed kagome

"oh, no kagome, I'm not special, I don't know what I've done that could have been so special" Rin blushed not used to all the flattery and attention

"That is not true sweet-"began kagome

"here's your order girls" said a boy about rin's age

"kohaku, what are you doing here, oh yeah you work here, I mean, uh hi" stammered Rin

"oh, hi Rin, I hope you can forgive me for not going to the prom with you" said kohaku

"oh no it okay" said Rin with a fake smile

"well that's good" said kohaku as he gave Rin her order "one special and today's soup"

"Hi bro! oh is that your girlfriend?" teased sango and Rin blushed

"no, sis, I told you I like kanna, and I'm going to the formal with her remember?" shouted kohaku "rin's just a … friend"

Rin

_Oh just a friend _ Rin thought sadly _why did this kanna girl have to steal _MY _kohaku? No wait when was he mine, no bad Rin he should be able to be with anybody he likes. _

"Here's your spaghetti bolognaise" kohaku said as he place the plate of pasta on the table in front of her

"Thank you" thanked kagome

"And here sis, your ice tea with the cake" said kohaku also placing the plate and cup in front of his sister

"Bye kohaku" waved sango while kohaku walked to the next table

"well that's nice, let's eat before our food gets cold" stated Rin and started to shove large spoonfuls in her mouth.

It was about 4:30pm before everyone left. Rin, kagome, sango and kohaku went outside after saying good bye to the band of 7.

"Well you guys were great!" shouted sango

"hey why don't you hang out with us?" shouted Rin "you can be our new friend"

"Sure that would be great" smiled a happy sango "well see ya at school tomorrow" waved sango and walked off with kohaku

"that's nice!" said kagome "well Rin I better be off too see ya too at school tomorrow" and walked off

"hmm, that has been a very interesting day, with its ups and downs" said Rin to herself and with that walked off to her own home.

Back at the diner.

"Hey dude! Wake up, some of us have a life and need to go home" bankotsu said while poking Miroku with the broom

"Is he dead?" asked jakotsu "oh can I keep him?"

"No, he's stirring" shouted suikotsu

"Huh where am I?" asked a confused Miroku "where's my sango"

"Well we better give him the heave ho; I really wanna watch Barbie- no wait I mean my cool horror movies" said suikotsu and he laughed nervously.

Everyone grabbed Miroku and started to carry him out of the 7's diner.

"No let go of me, I'm going to call my lawyer" threatened Miroku (though not doing a good job)

"You have the right to remain silent" said a stern bankotsu

Mukotsu opened the door and then everyone chucked him out of the diner.

"Hmm I wonder where my sweet sango went; maybe I can make up a new excuse, hmm

I was controlled be a demon, yeah that would work!" Miroku beamed at his geniusness and headed towards Sango's house (um what a stalker).

**How was that everybody? I hoped you liked it. sorry if it isn't good! plz review. I got lots of reviews yay! I will update soon, ok. Peace out!**

**Thanx to these people 4 reviewing!**


	7. Days passing by

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and parts of fruits basket. :) don't sue meee .

Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru was feeling quite happy this morning, in one more day he was going to spend a whole day with Rin, but also quite angry with himself for even considering that was a happy thought.

_These human feelings are really confusing,_ thought Sesshomaru. _Well another school day, I hope Rin is awake this time. He didn't like Rin in that way… he just enjoyed her company. _

Sesshomaru headed out of the door but stopped as soon as he heard a familiar, annoying voice.

"So anyway dad, we had to pick up these girls and bring em' to the nurse's office" said the voice that obviously belonged to Inuyasha

"Yes go on" said father

"Yeah, then I go out and hear the nurse scream out somethin' though I forgotten what it was" continued the annoying Inuyasha "and then I come back to…"

_No! I hope he isn't saying what I think he's going to say! _ Thought a worried Sesshomaru

"Here's the best bit dad, I find the girl he carried on top of him!" said the idiot annoying brother laughing his head off "ha ha ha ha ha ha! The ice prince ha with a girl ha on top of him ha!"

"Well that is pretty funny, son" replied my father "well you better go, don't want you to be late…. Again"

_Oh that inuyasha's gonna get it now!_ Growled Sesshomaru and began to walk to Rin's house, while thinking of ways to torture him.

Sesshomaru was finally at Rin's house with a few minutes of walking. There comes out Rin and not, ridiculous looking like last time.

"Hi Sesshomaru" smiled Rin "ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess"

Rin and Sesshomaru walked further and met up with two girls.

"Oh, hi sango, kagome" shouted Rin and waved to the girls

They turned around and beamed when they saw their friend. The two girls ran up to Rin and then Sango gasped.

"Whoa, Rin who's this hunk of a guy doin' here…. With you" asked sango eying Sesshomaru

"Yeah, he is quite hot, but who is he?" asked Kagome trying to remember something "I think I saw him yesterday in the nurse's"

"Yeah you did kagome, Sesshomaru this is kagome, sango and kagome, sango this is Sesshomaru" introduced Rin

"Hmm"

"Well hi to you too" said kagome

"Aren't you a sweetie!" squealed Sango

…. (Silent)

"So, um let's get going to school" stated Rin and started walking.

At shikon Jewel University – lunch time 

"Anyways, we had to do this crappy test thingy to see if had these shikon jewel shards inside us" sighed kagome

"Yeah me too, they say that you are cheating if you had these things in us" stated Sango

"Same, trained mikos had to search us" nodded Rin "and then we had to learn some basic sword fighting"

"Don't you guys think that the school is going a little overboard with the whole battle assignment thing?"

"Yeah I reckon I mean we're spending every lesson on learning how to fight and stuff, heck art is becoming 'art of fighting' " sighed Kagome

"Hmmm I think that this assignment thing is more than we think" The three girls sighed out loud.

"Hey!"

The girls turn around to see Sesshomaru and Koga standing in front of them looking worn out.

"Whoa what the heck happened to you guys?" gasped Rin and running to the beaten up looking pair.

"well the 'huff' fan club girls 'puff' chased us around the whole school 'huff'' answered Koga

"Sit with us, we'll hide you guys" offered Sango

"We'll spray some spray stuff on you guys so that it hides you scent" smiled Kagome, evilly and taking out a bottle of perfume.

"No wait, our nose, sensitive" panicked Koga and began to back away.

"Cover your noses guys" smiled Kagome and sprayed, and laughing like a maniac.

Ayame

_Koga over there looks so hot when he's … hot._

Ayame walked around and was looking for a place to sit.

_Where to sit? Where to sit? Hmmm? Nerds, Powerful demons, humans, half demons, ah mixture races._

Ayame walked over and then realised that was the same place Koga was residing, _oh my gosh he's there, what am I going to do? Act normal, smiled and wave, just smile and wave. _Ayame was feeling quite braver and walked over there as normally as she could.

"Uh hi" smiled Ayame _Wow these guys smell nice, strong but nice_

"Oh hi" Kagome replied and took a sip of her coke

Rin eyed her suspiciously. "You're not one of those funs girls are you?

Ayame began to pale. Did a one member Koga fan club count? "um n-n-nnooo"

"Yeah cause Sesshomaru and Koga aren't hiding under the table or anything" smiled Kagome innocently.

*Rin + Sango slaps face palms*

"What?"

*Koga and Sesshomaru get out from under table.*

"Uh um can I sit with you guys I mean cause the other sits are all taken and that I wanna be your friend and not that I like Koga or anything nooooooooooooo, not that at all" stumbled Ayame looking a bit pale because of all the pressure was getting to her, especially now that Koga is now starting at her weirdly.

_Hmp! Why should I be so scared, I told him that we were meant for each other yesterday and I wasn't a bit scared, funny how things work? _

"Sure sweetie" answered Sango

"Thanks" said Ayame as she sat down quickly and feeling relieved

"Anyways, what ya been doin?" asked Ayame quickly

"Well we are hiding these guys from the ba dumb ba dum fan club girls" emphasized Rin and pulling a face.

"Oh that sounds nice, you make it seem they're going to eat them" giggled Ayame

"Well they are evil, they practically stalk him!"

"Oh, that's um nice"

"Yeah I know, but anyways welcome to the group" smiled Kagome

"Oh thank you guys" thanked Ayame

"Yeah no problems" said Sango and gave her a pat on the back.

"I think we better eat and act normal cause fan club girls at two o'clock" whispered Koga

"Right!" said everyone, well except Sesshomaru, and started eating their lunch.

Rin stopped eating then thought a bit. "Nooooo, way guys! They'll notice straight away!"

Koga and Sesshomaru looked at Rin, and then nodded with agreement.

"Well back under the table you both go~!"

Kagura

"Girls keep on looking!" shouted Kagura

"President we're trying, we're trying!"

"Well try harder, because I wanna asked him to be my date…. Today!"

"President the only places that we haven't searched is the guy's bathroom and the normal people's area" stated mica "why can't you just sniff him out like always?"

"We'll um his scent seems to have been covered somehow" answered Kagura thoughtfully "Fine then we'll have to go into the guy's toilets then"

"Not the guy's toilets!"

"Yes the guys toilets, now move it!" yelled Kagura

"Remind me why I joined the club" asked Miwa

"Cause Sesshomaru is the hottest guy in the school and we wanna have a chance with him!" reminded Mica.

"Right! Here we go" said Miwa and actually stepped into the guys toilets where the horror and unknown awaited.

"!"

_These girls are hopeless! _Thought Kagura and went away to find her 'beloved'

Inuyasha

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the Kikyo look-a-like. _What was her name again….. Oh yeah Kagome._

Inuyasha thought was suddenly interrupted by his annoying friend's voice.

"hey Inuyasha, how bout we move from the popular table to the normal people's table" asked Miroku who has obviously targeted a beautiful girl.

"Feh, whatever I'm kinda getting bored of this table"

Miroku followed Inuyasha's gaze and saw a girl who looked like Inuyasha's old girlfriend but who looked much more happier and full of life.

"Oh so my dearest friend has also got his eye on a chick" smirked Miroku nudging Inuyasha on the sides

"No what? Have you gone absolutely mad!" yelled Inuyasha trying to hide a blush

"Oh no? ok whatever you say buddy," said Miroku smugly and also not believing a word that Inuyasha said, he wasn't the greatest at lying.

"Let's go Inuyasha to that table" said Miroku pointing to the table with Sango and Kagome chatting excitedly with each other.

"Fine whatever" said Inuyasha and followed Miroku

Inuyasha walked over there casually and with Miroku looking quite excited.

"My dear Sango, it is such a surprise to see you here" said Miroku in the sweetest voice he could muster

"Grrrrrrrr Miroku! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your soon to be boyfriend" asked Miroku sweetly eyeballing her backside, then reaching slowly...

"Boyfriend this" Sango and gave him a punch which made him fly away… literally, and smashing into the poor table.

"Uh wow Sango you have such a powerful punch Sango," stated Kagome looking a little shocked

"Yeah I know, it's to deal with perverts like it over there"

"Uh it?" asked Inuyasha who was just standing there watching his friend getting smashed by a girl?

"Yeah it because that perverted thing over there doesn't deserve to be called a him or human being!" stated Sango "anyways who are you?"

"Hmp, I am Inuyasha" answered Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" said a familiar voice

"Huh? Who said that" asked Inuyasha turning around to see who was calling him

"I did" said the strangely familiar voice.

_Who is it, the voice is familiar but I can't pick out their scent. _Thought Inuyasha _but this place does smell a lot of flowers and stuff._

"Hi little brother" said Sesshomaru coming out from his hiding spot.

"Ahhhh! Where the hell did you come from and what the hell are you doing here?" yelled Inuyasha, who was as pale as a ghost from the shock.

"Well these peoples hid me away from my fan club and so here I am" explained Sesshomaru coldly "so what are you doing here?"

"I just tagged along Miroku, he wanted to come here" stated Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then had a staring contest. Evils all around!

*evil stares*

"Okay guys why don't we go now" said Kagome who was feeling a little scared from the evils the brothers were giving each other.

"Yeah" agreed Rin and began dragging Sesshomaru away before someone died "I'll see ya later Kagome, Sango and you too Ayame"

"See ya Rin!" shouted her friends

"Oh Sesshy dear, I finally found you" shouted a familiar tone

"Kagura" Sesshomaru growled

"Hey Sessh, let's make a run for it!" smiled Rin

"Great idea, 1 2 3 and go!" started Sesshomaru and ran off.

"Hey! You cheated!" shouted Rin who was trying desperately to catch up with him but was failing miserably

_Well, well looks like my bro is finally opening up to someone_.

"Now what to do to you half demon" purred Kagome which made Inuyasha tremble "Inuyasha was it?"

"Uh uh ye-ye-yeah I'm Inuyasha" shuddered Inuyasha

The bell suddenly rang and Kagome groaned with disappointedly.

"Well Inuyasha sweetie we better go to class" said Kagome seductively loving the way he squirmed and trembled

"Yeah," gulped Inuyasha

"Coming Ayame, Sango?" asked Kagome

"Yes ma'am!"

Naraku

Naraku was spying on Rin with Kanna's mirror.

_Hmp, seems like our little Rin has grown attached to the dog demon, we'll have to do something about it_

"Thank you Kanna, you can go back to Kohaku" dismissed Naraku

Kanna went off and he looked back at the mirror. He was obsessed; Rin was beautiful but also powerful like her mother and father.

_That dog demon will help her discover her powers and when he has accomplished his task I will kill him!_

"Soon that power will be mine and so as the Shikon jewel and no one will be able to stop me!" laughed Naraku evilly, his laugh echoing off the underground walls….

**Hope u guys like it, this is one of my first stories :) . Anyways sorry for not updating for so long, I had school. Anyways I heard you had to write this thing so you don't get sued by lawyers: I don't own Inuyasha, or fruits basket. (damn, I know) all well.**


End file.
